Pokemon: GL Chronicles
by Sonique
Summary: A crazy adventure to the Jhoto League with Drama, humor, and that touch of romance in between as our pint sized gym leaders make their way to the top! R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or the Gym leaders, or the NPC's stuffed into the story.

Drake-14 Winona-13 Morty-12 Rudy-12 Whitney-12 Flannery-11 Jasmine-11 Falkner-11

Okay, this story sorta revolves around another story, but not really. You'll get it even if you don't read the first one. Anyway, I may have changed the personalities around, because I haven't bothered to watch the orange league, and it's been a loooooong time since the Johto. Anyway, to clear things up,

Rudy-annoying snobbish boy

Drake-Sarcastic more experienced kid

Morty-Calm guy who's just there…

Whitney & Flannery-Happy-go-lucky easily irritated duo

Winona-The responsible keep in check of the group

Jasmine-Kind and thoughtful of thine group

Falkner-Baby who's afraid of everything.

There are couples in this, they're not hard to spot, but I'm not sure if they'll actually really happen.

Please go easy on me! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm sorta lazy, so some of the punctuation may be missing or something, but it's still readable…I hope… Anyway, my spell checker also sometimes misses some stuff, so, there'll probably be a lot of errors. (augh, better put this up before I change my mind again!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I dunno, don't you think it might be…" Falkner paused "well, dangerous to go in the grass?"

Flannery looked at him like he was crazy. "How else do you expect us to catch pokemon?"

"Well, maybe they'd walk onto the sidewalk, or mayb-woah!" He was cut short as Whitney came plowing through and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Cream Puff, live it up!" She said dragging him into the grass, followed by Jasmine, Flannery, Winona, Rudy, Drake and Morty.

"Yeah Falkner, if anything happens you've got 7 people behind your back." Morty said to a stiff Falkner.

"Morty's right Falkner, you worry too much!" Flannery said cheerfully.

"Okay, I guess so." Falkner replied quite the opposite of Flannery at the moment.

"Wow that was boring." Falkner said sitting down on a bench.

"Only because you were whining the whole time and scared off the pokemon!" Whitney snapped.

"Lay off Whitney!" I snapped back.

"But it's his fault!" Whitney whined.

"Now look who's whining." I grumbled.

"Honestly Whitney, every time you open your mouth it gives me a headache." Drake said putting a hand to his forehead.

Being the second oldest isn't an easy job! Especially since the oldest doesn't give a crap about what we do! At least Jasmine and Morty have some sense in them, but what with Rudy's pranks, and Flannery's clumsiness, and high-matinence Whitney, this journey wasn't going too well. Then there was Falkner, who was afraid of just about everything, and Drake. Drake was the mysterious, and oldest of the group, who almost nobody knew anything about! And then he liked to add oil to arguments and comments to either make the fight louder and angrier, or just start it. She sighed.

"Something wrong Winona?" Jasmine asked.

"No, it's just these guys wear me out." I replied.

"We should go find a pokemon center. It's about time we turn in." Morty said checking his watch.

"No way! The night is still young, and so are we!" Flannery and Whitney said in unison, giggling.

Drake rolled his eyes.

This was their inside joke, which we all knew about. They loved making fun of their grandparents, who were always crazy about staying up late, and they would always say that the night was still young and so were they. But I knew their grandparents and I knew exactly what to say back.

"Yeah, if you're so young, then it's past your bedtime. Let's move!" I said ushering them back onto the road.

"That was a good one Winona!" Flannery said

"We should keep that in mind" Whitney remarked to Flannery.

Two peapods in a shell was the best description for the two. Inseparable, and really whacked. They did everything together, and never fought. They loved creating chaos, and making fun of people. The chaos twins they called themselves. How immature. I thought it'd be a miracle if they ever did something with their lives. I felt sorry for the people hiring them.

Then, there was Morty and Falkner. Thank goodness Morty knew all of Falkners fears, because he told us that Falkners less afraid when he's up in the air, or in high places. Strange enough…anyway, those two are best friends too. We've got four pairs of best friends in our group of eight. Morty and Falkner we're pretty cool. At least they didn't cause as much trouble as Whitney and Flannery.

Now, I could thank Drake over and over for agreeing to come along. He keeps Rudy in check. Rudy practically hero-worshipped him. No, not practically, he did worship him. Drake's really good when it comes to pokemon. He's got the strongest of all of us. A rare Dratini, a powerful electabuzz, a kick-ass bulbasaur, and a ghastly as mischevious as himself, to top it off. I guess Rudy did have a good reason to hero worship him. He was cool, smooth, and even had a knack for getting everyone to believe him, even if it was the most outrageous of stories. And, he was mysterious. A quality Rudy wants. Yeah right. In a million years maybe. Too bad we won't be around then.

Jasmine and I were definitely best friends. We both controlled the chaos that Rudy, Flannery, and Whitney caused. Drake controlled Rudy, but only if he felt like it, which wasn't often, and didn't help. But, Jasmine and I find that knowing that at the end of solving the daily argument, which was usually between Rudy and Whitney, or Flannery and Falkner, it feels pretty good knowing that everything is quiet because of you.

"Hey," Drake cut into my thoughts, "Jasmine's talkin' to you."

"Huh?" I said, "Oh, sorry what? I was just thinking."

"That's a first." Rudy joked.

"At least I've got a head start." I snapped back. Rudy stopped walking and took a minute to figure the comment out.

"Heey…I think! I think a lot! How else do I come up with my ingenious pranks?" Rudy said indignantly

"By looking them up in your prank book." I said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" Rudy said, while every laughed.

"Well, I think we all learned a lesson today!" Whitney said.

"What? That Rudy can't think properly so he has to look it up in a book?" Flannery asked, giggling.

"Nope, but I think we learned that too." Whitney said laughing.

"So what did we learn?" Falkner asked skeptically.

"Never pick a fight with Winona. She always wins." Whitney exclaimed.

"I could bet against that. Remember the last battle I had with her? I won. That qualifies as a fight right?" Drake said.

"He got you there Winona." Morty said.

"I think she means a verbal war Drake. But you're too caught up in yourself to realize that I beat you in a battle too." I said annoyed.

"I thought we were talking about how you always win, but you don't because I beat you that time." Drake replied.

"That once." I said back too him. "That once."

"Out of two times, let's not forget." He said, stopping for the sliding doors. (I know there's no pokemon center in NewBark, live with it.)

"Two rooms please!" Jasmine said.

Nurse Joy looked at Drake, who was oldest, and since Jasmine, being one of the youngest, she needed reassurance before giving two rooms away. But I don't think she knew Drake really was the oldest, but he was the tallest so I guess she assumed at that.

"Two rooms." I said.

Second oldest seemed good enough for her, because she gave me two keys.

I tossed a key to Drake. Boy's room, Girls room.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't understand her problem with me. I mean, she doesn't expect me to play a parent part does she? I mean, I'm me! She should try it out on Morty or something. At least he actually cares about what the others do. I certainly don't. Unless Rudy's buggin' the hell outta me or something, I'd rather sit out. Or maybe if it's Whitney or Flannery. They're the most annoying people I've ever met! Falkner's more like a shadow of Morty, who's afraid of getting stepped on and crap like that. I probably wouldn't even know Jasmine if she wasn't Winona's best friend. Speaking of Winona, I have no idea, but it's so much fun to wind her up. To see her reaction to each insult I throw at her. It's almost always different.

I caught the key Winona had flung at me easily. She was probably hoping I would drop it or something. She's been really uptight lately. Oh well. Not my problem.

"Hey you guys, what are we doing tomorrow?" Rudy asked, mainly implied to me.

"I dunno" Winona pulled out a pokenav. "why don't we take this route. From New Bark, to Cherry Grove, to Violet, to Azalea, to Goldenrod, and we'll figure things out from there?" She suggested.

"Okay, it's fine with me!" Jasmine piped.

Naturally.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired, and I don't really care where we're going. I'll find out tomorrow." Whitney whined as she turned around, and bumped into the locked door.

"Wiinona!" Whitney complained.

"Alright alright, I'm coming." Winona said, unlocking the door.

"I call top bunk!" Flannery called behind Whitney, running in behind her.

"Night guys." Morty said.

"Good night." Falkner walked in after Morty.

"Whatever" Rudy said slouching in after Falkner.

I just grunted to day good night to an undignified Winona who probably thought she deserved more than that.

"Good Night Falkner! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Flannery giggled.

"Nice try Flannery, I'm too tired to be worried about that." Falkner called from inside the room.

"Come on Jasmine" Winona said.

I closed the door behind me. Obviously, everyone was already sleeping. I sighed as I took off my vest, and shoes. I hung my vest on the bedside post, and sat down on the bed. I knew that tonight would not be a sleeping night. That had to be the third fight I'd had with Winona. "I wonder why she hates me so much." I mumbled too myself, throwing my feet onto the bed and pulling the covers over myself to try and force myself to sleep.

"Rise and Shine!"

I heard a lot of groaning. Probably from Falkner and Rudy.

"Come on Rudy wake up!"

Flannery.

"Morty?"

Whitney.

"What?" I groaned.

"It's ten o' clock!" She said shaking my shoulder.

I sat up, and blinked to a lot of light.

"I've never seen your hair so messy before!" She giggled.

I sighed. Everyone including myself knew she had the biggest crush on me. You could tell. How many days has it been since we met?

"Whatever, I got to get down Whitney."

"Oh sorry, Flannery told me to come wake you up that's all." Whitney said apologetically and climbing down the ladder.

I climbed down to see all 4 girls in the room.

"How'd you guys get in here?" Rudy demanded.

"Easy!" Flannery said. "Nurse Joy had a spare key!"

Rudy groaned.

"Falkner?" Jasmine asked. "Are you awake?"

"How could I not be with all this noise?"

"Wake _up_ Drake!"

There came a sharp cry after that.

"That hurt! I was awake anyway Winona!"

Apparently Winona hadn't the decency to wake Drake up like every other girl did.

Apparently, she kicked him off the bed.

"Well, you certainly weren't off your bed so get up and get movin!" She snapped.

Drake mumbled something under his breath.

"Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap! You know I'd do it!" Winona slapped Drake on the back of the head.

"Ow! You wouldn't be able to do it if you tried!" Drake said, holding the back of head in pain.

"Oh? Try me!" Winona snapped.

"Stop acting like our mom." Rudy snapped back.

"At least I have common sense now get up!" She yelled.

"Calm down Winona, nobody's going to wake up if you force them to." I said calmly.

"You should've seen what she did to wake us up." Whitney grumbled.

"What did she do?" I asked intrigued.

Whitney opened her mouth happily, probably because it was a question from me, but Flannery cut in.

"She hit the gong decoration in our room!" Flannery whined.

"Jeez Winona, why'd you want us all to wake up so fast?" Rudy asked.

"Because, she wants to get to Cherry grove by tomorrow." Jasmine said for her.

"Exactly, now come on!" Winona said yanking a stubborn Drake off to floor. "I didn't get any sleep last night now let go!" He retorted.

"You should've gotten some sleep last night so it's your fault!"

I put my hand to my forehead. I had such a bad headache from all the commotion so early in the morning.

We were all quiet for a second when we all heard light snoring.

"Falkner?" Jasmine asked looking back over the ladder.

"Winona you know Falkner's not a morning person." I said.

"Oh, alright, let's set the goal date to get to cherry grove in a week, since that's probably the minimum at this rate." Winona snapped.

"There IS no rate at this point Winona!" Rudy practically cried.

"Fine! Go back to sleep, I'm going to go stock up supplies." Winona grumbled.

"Sounds like we're not the only one's who need sleep Winona." Jasmine said. "You should get some sleep too. I'll go get the supplies."

She crawled down the ladder.

"Thank you Winona, you're a life saver!" Whitney cried hugging her.

"Yeah Yeah, only because you all teamed up and trampled all over me." She grumbled turning back to the girl's room.

Rudy groaned and got back into bed. Drake did the same, and fell asleep instantly.

I sighed.

"You okay Morty?" Whitney asked.

"I woke up for nothing." I said climbing back up the ladder.

"Oh, sorry." Whitney said walking over to the blinds and shutting out the light.

Sometimes, having Whitney have the biggest crush on you had it's moments.

"Thanks Whit." I said turning over.

Just great. Now I can't get back to sleep. What with Rudy's snoring, and Falkner randomly saying something, which was actually really funny. It must've been terrible for Whitney and Flannery to have to be woken up with a gong. But then again, I don't think Flannery likes me very much. Due to the fact that Whitney probably never shuts up about me when they're together. I don't think Rudy likes me either. But, he doesn't really like anyone. If they weren't both from the orange islands, Rudy probably wouldn't even like Drake. I don't understand, why you should have to come, if you don't even like it. I could bet you without even using tarot cards that Rudy's going to get too much one day, get up and leave. At least Falkner's always going to be here, as long as I'm here. And maybe Jasmine. I don't get why he likes Jasmine so much. Maybe because she's more like his mom than Winona is. Just, not a timid and freaked out. She's really nice, but she only pays attention to the girls and Falkner. Not that I'm complaining. There's not really anything interesting about her. I can't say there's anything interesting about any of the girls. Whitney blabbed it all out already, and Flannery's just obviously smitten with Rudy…at some points…and Winona, is obviously milking Drake's interest in her for all it's worth.

I turned back over.

The snoring had stopped, thank goodness.

'_Oh my god. He gave me a pet name!'_I thought trying to hold in my anticipation.

I walked out of the boys room, and back over to the girls, where Winona sat on her bed, her helmet off, and brushing her hair out. I sighed and laid on my bed. Flannery was already asleep.

'_I wish I was better at keeping my feelings to myself, like Drake, or Morty himself. I bet Morty's really creeped out about me practically hero-worshipping him more than Rudy to Drake.' _I closed my eyes once again, and let myself drift.

I opened my eyes and looked over to the blinding red neon lights.

_12:30 PM._

I groaned and sat up. Winona was sleeping for once in her life, and so was Flannery. There was a shopping bag on the dresser, which I assumed was from Jasmine, who was also sleeping.

I got up and walked into the hallway. The boy's door was closed. _'I guess everyone's asleep'_ I thought walking into the nearly empty lounge.

Nearly.

"Hey Whitney."

I jumped and spun around.

There he was. Staring at me as though I was crazy. Again.

He really didn't think very high of me did he? And neither does Rudy, but he's a bully, and Drake…I probably wouldn't even know his name if Winona didn't yell it so much. I probably would be a bully to Falkner too if he wasn't Morty's best friend, although sometimes I just can't help but snap at him. At least Flannery knows how to laugh. The most I've heard Jasmine laugh is a reeally small giggle. Maybe she had problems with her family or something.

"Oh hi Morty, I didn't see you there." I said. If there was one thing I liked about myself, it was that I could keep my calm.

"Obviously" He said taking a sip from his cup.

"Is anyone else awake?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah, Falkner woke up a few minutes ago, but went back to sleep, but otherwise, I'm the only one up besides you." Morty said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh…" I couldn't think of anything better to say than 'oh!' so much for keeping calm.

I guess we were only quiet for a few minutes, but it felt like an hour or so.

"You gonna sit down?" Morty finally asked.

"You never asked me to sit." I replied.

"Well I just did." He said.

"Honestly." I said sitting down.

It was quiet again. I sighed and looked at my watch.

"It's already 12:45, and everyone's still asleep." I said "Winona was right!"

"I think we should go wake everybody up, just so our sleep schedule doesn't get all screwed up." Morty said standing up.

"Yeah I agree." I said following him down the hall.

I opened the door to the girl's room, while Morty went into the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey wake up Falkner!" I heard, but didn't move.

"Falkner…its 12:45, wake up already." Morty said jabbing me in the head.

"Ow, Morty!" I said sitting up and rubbing the side of my head.

"Honestly, that couldn't have hurt." Morty said climbing back down the ladder.

"I'm coming I'm coming."

I heard a yelp as I missed the last step of the ladder and I came crashing down.

"Are you okay Falkner?"

Oh great, all the girls had to see me fall too.

I sat up and rubbed my head. AGAIN.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I wondered who had asked me that out of all 4 girls. But then I realized only one would ask _me_ that kind of question. Jasmine as always. I sighed and stood up.

"Jeez Falkner, Morty didn't even have to wake me up you were so loud." Rudy said yawning and stretching.

"Sorry Rudy." I said sitting down on Drake's bed.

"Ow!"

"Oh sorry Drake I didn't know you were still on your bed." I said apologetically to a very angry looking Drake.

"Obviously" He muttered and reached out for his vest.

"Hey, where's my vest?" He asked.

"You're really out of it today aren't you?" Winona said holding out his vest practically in front of his face, demanding that we get going.

He snatched the vest away.

"You didn't do anything to it did you?" Drake asked examining the vest.

Winona sighed. "No I didn't. Let's GO."

"Hold on Winona, none of us are ready yet, including yourself." Rudy said pulling on his own vest.

"What?" Winona asked, obviously oblivious to the fact that she was still wearing her pajama's.

"You aren't seriously going to go out wearing that are you?" Drake teased.

"No!" Winona said going red, turning around, and slamming the door.

Hmm. I couldn't tell if she was embarassed or angry, but I guess she was mainly angry. But she always slams the doors. I guess we'll never know.

My legs were killing me! I swear, once we get to Cherry Grove I'm going to sit all day.

Not like Winona would let me of course.

I groaned.

"What now Falkner?" Whitney asked moodily.

Nothing Whitney. I'm just groaning because I'm happy my legs are falling off!

"Nothing you'd care of Whitney." I snapped.

"Ooh Falkner's cranky today!" Flannery chimed, and started to giggle along with Whitney.

Morty rolled his eyes, and Whitney stopped, along with Flannery.

"Thanks Morty." I whispered.

"Hey, I didn't do anything but strike a pose and roll my eyes." He answered back sarcastically.

Looks like I wasn't the only moody one today.

I guess I can't blame him, since having Whitney obsessed with you is a pretty bad thing. She probably never shuts-up around him. We've known each other for like, 4 days, and I'm already sick of her. Not only her, but Flannery too, since Flannery's just like her. Rudy and Drake wise-crack too much. Especially at Me and the Chaos Twins. It stinks! I can't help it if I've never seen these things before. At least Winona makes them stop…sometimes. She's almost like my mom, just she doesn't have the safety issue. Jasmine's probably the only friend I have apart from Morty. She's really nice, but I can tell it gets on the others nerves a lot. What's so bad about being nice?

"You guys really know how to make a guy in a good mood turn sour." Rudy said clenching his fists.

"Aw, Whitney!" Flannery whined

"What Flannery?" Whitney asked stifling giggle.

"Looks like we're the only happy ones today."

"Or maybe yesterday."

"Or the whole JOURNEY!" Flannery yelled at the 4 boys.

"Shut up Flannery." Drake said his fingers in his ears.

"How RUDE!" Flannery said sarcastically.

"We should teach him a lesson in manners." Whitney said nodding.

"Stop it you two." Winona snapped.

Whitney and Flannery withdrew they're hold on Drake, which he could've easily shaken off.

I sighed again.

"I can carry your bag for you if you want…" Jasmine suggested.

"Oh, no that's okay, it's really not that heavy, and your bag…sort of is." I said awkwardly.

Jasmine laughed "Yeah I guess so."

I'm glad Falkner's kinda dim-witted, because by now he would've guessed I really liked him if he wasn't. He probably just thinks I'm being my usual self, more so to him since he's afraid of everything. But I really like him. I've liked him ever since I first met him. I was trying to reach a flower, but since I'm afraid of heights, I couldn't reach it, since it was on a ledge. I guess Falkner saw that I was afraid, so he offered to get it for me. When he finally gave it to me, I thanked him, and he said that I shouldn't worry about it since height's was almost the only thing he wasn't afraid of.

I don't think he's that much of a scaredy cat, just less experienced than everyone else, since he's never gone beyond his hometown, and his mom was warning him about everything. They're family became the "broken" family in the community ever since Falkner's dad died from a stantler stampede.

My bag was heavy because I had a rock pokemon captured by a heavy ball in my bag. It was an Onix. I was hoping I could evolve it into a Steelix later on.

Steel pokemon are my favorite. Ever since I saw Falkner's mom's Skarmory.

It would be terrible if Falkner knew that I liked him more than a friend. I'd probably become a Whitney figure in his eyes if he did. Well, sort of like Whitney to Morty.

"Hey Jazz, something on your mind?" Winona asked.

Jazz is my nickname. Only Winona uses it though and she rarely uses it anyway. Once Rudy tried it out, and I got really mad. Nobody but Winona's tried it since.

I guess it's because I'm always so quiet and nice, that when I got mad, everybody got a little freaked out. Even Drake! Talk about a hidden power.

"Jazz?" Winona asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I said. My habit. Getting so caught up in my thoughts I forget about everything else. Even Flannery says she notices it, and I hardly even know her out of the rest of the group. Drake, never really inquires toward me. It's usually Rudy, or Winona.

Winona says I should stop playing Matchmaker and be the matchmakee. Yeah right. She only says that because she's the only one I've ever told that I have a crush on Falkner. Winona says that she thinks Drake has a thing for her, since she's the only person he tries not to get mad at, and talks to the most. I agree, so sometimes, before I go to sleep, I make up wild matchmaking ideas, that would never work. I mean, he's Drake! He just isn't the social type. I think the only people in this group that actually talk, are Whitney and Flannery. Although Falkner does say stuff when he gets scared. I wish I could be the one to snap him out of it. It's always Morty, who's able to get him places he doesn't want to go. Then again, Rudy is pretty clumsy, and tries to cover it up with lot's of babbling.

"Hey, let's go check out that patch of grass!" Whitney said and ran over.

I stole a glance at Falkner who, as usual looked deathly pale.

"Come on Falkner!" Morty called running over too.

Falkner stood his ground

"Come on." I said gently, taking his hand and softly pulling his hand.

He finally moved.

The magic touch I thought smiling.

I guess he thought I was smiling at him, cause he smiled back. But I guess I was…

When we got into the grass, Falkner wouldn't let go of my hand. I giggled, and he blushed.

"Don't worry about it Falkner." I said walking over to Winona.

Winona laughed at the sight, making Falkner redder than before.

"Hey look a Pidgey!" He said, and he let go of my hand to go check it out.

I smiled, and walked over.

The pidgey looked really small, and apparently it was too scared to move.

I sat down in front of the pidgey and held out my hand and waited patiently.

Eventually the pidgey hobbled over and pecked my hand gently.

I stroked it gently, and it hopped onto my hand.

I laughed, and showed Falkner.

"I love bird pokemon!" He said.

"Is that why your not afraid of heights?" I asked as the pidgey hopped over to him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hey little guy, wanna come with us?" Falkner asked as the pidgey chirped happily.

"Your friendly." I said laughing and holding out my finger.

"Why don't you keep her Falkner. You don't have any pokemon yet right?" I asked

"No, I don't, except my dad's skarmory…and…I don't really know how to control it…" he answered sheepishly.

The pidgey flew back over to him a cooed.

I laughed and said "Maybe now you won't be as afraid of the grass?"

"Maybe." He said blushing.

"Hey, Rudy!" I said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Wow. Mr. Not nice today much? This guys seriously needs to learn how to treat girls nicely. But then again, he never did really like people that were younger than him. Me, Jasmine, and Falkner to be exact.

I sighed "You need to be nicer Rudy. I just said hi." I snapped.

"Why should I be nicer. You're not being any nicer." He replied, walking through a patch of grass.

"Hey look some exxecute!" He exclaimed.

"You should catch it." I said. "You don't have any other pokemon do you?"

He blushed and said "Yeah so what's it to you?"

"Here, you can borrow Meg." I said holding out Meg's pokeball.

He sighed and snatched the pokeball.

"Go Meg." He said lazily, and opened the pokeball.

He had SOME nerve! Just because it wasn't his pokemon, but mine, which I generously offered, he had to act like it was some regular pokemon you'd find on the streets. Meg was special! You could only find her kind in Hoenn! I grumbled as he captured the Execute.

"Thanks for the help" Rudy said lazily tossing Meg's pokeball back too me.

I was BOILING! He was so annoying! The world doesn't revolve around you, you, you-

Of course I didn't have time to continue.

"Flaaaaanneryyyy!"

"What!" I said pushing my way back through the grass.

"Look! Falkner actually caught something!" Whitney said pointing to Falkner who was standing with a pidgey on his shoulder.

"Cool!" I said, trying my best to sound as chirpy as I usually did.

My fire was always extinguished whenever Rudy was around. He was so full of himself!

Thankfully Whitney was too amazed by the fact that Falkner didn't run away screaming and Falkner too busy getting angry at Whitney, to notice that I was still angry.

I don't know why, but even though he gets me so mad, I still help him out. Maybe it's because I used to see him so much when our grandparents would get together to write pokemon poetry. We used to have to accompany them, and Rudy and I would always sneak off to do something less boring, but he's so uptight now.

"Alright gang! Let's hit the road!" Winona's voice yelled through the grass.

As I stepped out of the grass I put on my happy face, and decided not to worry about that oaf.

"I'm soooo tired Winona, can't we stop?" Whitney moaned as she trudged alongside me.

"No Whitney, one more mile, then we'll stop how many times do I have to tell you?" Winona snapped.

"Until we get there, you best start talkin." Whitney grumbled, so I was the only one who could hear.

I laughed at Whitney's remark, finally in a better mood.

"You know Winona, I think we're going to have to bunk in the forest." Jasmine said pointing ahead of them to a small forest.

"Yeah I think so. We'll find a clearing, then turn in." Winona said shoving her bag higher on her shoulders.

"Thank goodness!" Whitney cried.

"You shouldn't complain so much Whitney. We'll never get there if we stop each time you ask." Morty said as he passed us.

Of course, Morty was the one who could stop her. Not that Whitney wasn't still grumbling to me, but at least she wasn't voicing it out for everyone to hear.

"You know, I think I see a clearing up there." Rudy said squinting his eyes.

"Either that or your going as blind as your grandpa…" I muttered.

"Hey, Rudy's right for once." Drake said behind me making me jump.

I totally forgot that we weren't in the very back, due to Whitney's lagging. Falkner was lagging just as much, and Morty had most of the gear, so he always went ahead. I guess it was Drake's turn to stay behind for Falkner.

"Come on Whitney, we're almost there, the faster we get there the faster we get off this godforsaken pathway." I said cheerfully as Whitney ran behind me.

"Heey wait up!" Falkner whined.

As we all rolled out our sleeping bags, I pulled out my ponytail, as Whitney pulled out her pigtails. Jasmine and Winona let their hair down too. Since so far, this journey had lasted only 2 days, we hadn't really gotten to know all the others, which is probably why we were all getting on each others nerves. We had stayed in the town next to the border of Hoenn and Johto, since we were all from those two regions. Well, Rudy and Drake were from the Orange Islands, but they were visiting the Johto region anyway. I forgot that none of the guys had ever seen any of our hair down, and apparently, they had forgotten that too. Rudy apparently didn't look up like all the others, and when he did he froze for second.

"Sorry, you guys just don't look like…you guys when your hairs down." He said simply sliding into his sleeping bag.

"No offense meant." Morty completed for him as Rudy was getting daggers from all four of us.

"Well, what was that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"That you just don't look like you when your hair is down." Falkner replied.

"We noticed that." Whitney said sourly.

"What we mean is, is that supposed to be a good thing, or a bad thing?" Winona said in her most dangerous voice.

Each of the guys said something different.

Morty said that it made no difference, Falkner that it was a good thing obviously afraid of what Winona would do, Rudy snorted and said why should he care, and Drake simply said a bad thing.

Big mistake for Drake.

"You insolent little-" Winona started getting up to bash Drake in the face, as Jasmine pulled her back.

"Not like you guys ever look good yourself." Whitney snapped, mainly at Rudy who was already half asleep.

Morty pulled off his headband and said "Whatever, we should all get some sleep and forget about this hair issue." He tossed the headband onto the ground and he pulled the sleeping bag covers over himself, Falkner and Drake doing the same. Whitney, already sitting in her sleeping bag laid back and fell asleep instantly.

Winona said she'd take a walk to calm down, and Jasmine decided to warm up next to the fire we'd built.

I didn't know what I wanted to do. Part of me was exhausted, but part of me was wide-awake. I decided to side with my tired side and laid my head on the sleeping bag pillow.

I couldn't get to sleep for awhile so I decided to see what I thought about everyone.

Lets see, Morty's okay, He's really nice and all, but he's sorta weird. But at least he doesn't badger us with his…beliefs. Falkner's actually cool when he's not freaked out by everything. I hope his pidgey isn't a pansy too. But then again, it is just a baby, so I can't blame the pidgey, but as for Falkner…he's eleven for crying out loud. Talk about a Mama's boy. Drake…I've never really paid attention to that guy. He's like, invisible to me, and I, him. Not that it matters, I mean, he's so…different. Like he'll give you the cold shoulder after a few days or something. I'm amazed that Winona hasn't driven him insane, since he's so used to doing things his way. And while we're on Winona…she's like a mom now. I don't understand it. She always has to make sure we brush our teeth and crap like that. Like she's a responsible mom, and Drakes, the dad who drinks beer all day. Actually I can't see him ever drinking…At least Whitney, though she complains a lot, is actually human like. She's not a robot who does anybody's bidding like Jasmine. And when I'm around Jasmine, I just feel like sleeping you know? It's like she's a jigglypuff with a song we can't hear. Speaking of sleeping….


End file.
